1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle display having a first pointer and a first scale by which an average fuel consumption is displayed on the first scale by the first pointer.
2. Prior Art
It is known from the prior art that the average consumption is displayed by a pointer or in digital form, in particular the instantaneous consumption being represented by a pointer that is guided along a scale, while the average consumption is mostly displayed digitally. The digitally represented average consumption permits only a complex assignment of the current way of driving to the still available fuel and the distance that can still be covered therewith.